Our Bond
by Saory Athena Namikaze
Summary: Kepergian sang kaasan membuat Naruto kehilangan penopang hidupnya. Minato yang merasa putranya berubah, akhirnya membawa kedua putranya pindah ke Konoha. Lalu, bisakah kehadiran seorang pemuda raven mengembalikan sosok Naruto yang dulu? Ataukah justru menambah luka baru? /"Jangan bercanda. kau kira kau siapa?"/ AU, YAOI, SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**OUR BOND**

Chara selalu milik **Masashi Kishimoto sensei**, tapi fict ini asli tulisan Sao.

**Warning** : **AU, YAOI, OOC,** Typo's berserakan, cerita pasaran, alur mudah ditebak, dan kekurangan lainnya.

Pairing : SasuNaru, slight other.

DONT LIKE, DONT READ. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun untuk Newbi seperti saya.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih, terbaring lemah seorang wanita cantik berambut merah darah, di sampingnya seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik tampak setia menggenggam tangannya. Desah napas sang wanita terdengar lemah.

"_Anata_, dimana anak kita?" suaranya terdengar lemah dan parau.

Tersenyum tipis, pria tersebut mengelus surai panjang sang isteri dengan lembut. "Naruto dan kyuubi masih di Sekolah. Kau merindukannya?"

Mengangguk pelan, wanita bernama Namikaze (Uzumaki) Kushina tersebut tersenyum getir. "Aku ibu yang buruk." Menerawang jauh, menatap langit yang nampak berwarna kemerahan. "Seharusnya aku berada di samping mereka."

"Tidak Kushina, kau adalah ibu terbaik untuk mereka, selalu dan selamanya yang terbaik."

Air mata mengalir tanpa bisa ditahannya. "Aku ingin lebih lama lagi di samping mereka. Melihat mereka tumbuh dewasa, menikah dan memiliki anak."

Sang suami mengecup kening sang isteri penuh perasaan. "Karena itu, teruslah berjuang. Kami semua ingin kau sembuh."

.

.

.

.

.

_Dan ketika satu kelopak bunga itu gugur, akankah kelopak bunga lainnya tetap bertahan?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Bagaimana? Kalian suka?" tersenyum tipis seraya menatap kedua putranya yang nampak mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan, Minato menepuk puncak kepala anak-anaknya. "Memang tidak sebesar rumah kita di Uzu, tapi ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Pindah rumah tak akan mengubah keadaan, semuanya percuma." Menepis tangan sang ayah yang berada di atas kepalanya. "Aku pilih kamar yang di sana." Berjalan menjauh menuju ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong.

"Aku pilih kamar yang di atas." Si bungsu ikut meninggalkan ayahnya sendiri.

Minato mendesah lelah dan tersenyum kecut. "Mereka pun berubah, Kushina. Aku harus apa tanpamu?"

.

.

.

.

_Daun yang sudah terjatuh pun ikut terbawa angin._

.

.

* * *

"Kau sudah dengar berita terbaru?" seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir _ponytail_ tiba-tiba membuka obrolan. Dua orang gadis yang tadinya fokus dengan kegiatan masing-masing sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si gadis pirang.

"Ada kabar apa memangnya?" si gadis berambut musim semi bertanya.

"Hari ini sekolah kita akan kedatangan dua murid baru," tersenyum dan menatap kuku-kuku indah penuh warnanya. "Dan mereka bukan murid sembarang, mereka adalah cucu dari Hashirama_-sama_."

"Kau serius, _pig?"_

"Yap, seratus persen serius." Menyeringai bangga akan info yang didapatnya. "Bukankah itu artinya kita akan mendapat dua pangeran tambahan. Huaaa... sekolah kita memang luar biasa."

"K-Kau da-dapat info dari mana, Ino_-chan_?" tanya gadis berambut _indigo_ yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan perbincangan Ino dan Sakura, gadis merah muda.

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Dei_-Senpai_ dan Nagato_-Senpai_ di parkiran."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau menguping, _pig?_"

"Beda dong, itu namanya mencuri dengar."

Sakura memutar mata malas sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban si gadis _ponytail._

Perbincangan mereka terhenti saat seorang wanita cantik ber_name tag_ 'Kurenai' memasuki ruangan kelas tersebut.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan...

"Setidaknya, berikanlah kakek tua ini sebuah pelukan hangat."

Dua pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk di hadapannya hanya memutar mata.

"Jangan berlebihan, kakek tua. Kami bukan lagi bocah kecil polosmu." Sahut pemuda berambut merah keoranyean.

"Ugh, benar-benar sarkastis. Naruto, kau tidak seperti dia 'kan?" tanya kakek berambut panjang tersebut setengah merajuk.

Mengulas sebuah senyuman, Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku masih Naruto-mu yang dulu."

_'Justru kau-lah yang berubah, Kak.'_ Batinnya seraya tersenyum kecut. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Kyuubi menatap kakeknya tajam. "Dan bisakah anda segera mengirim kami ke ruangan kami sekarang, Pak ke-pa-la se-ko-lah?" tanyanya dengan sengaja mengeja gelar sang kakek.

"Tak sabaran seperti biasanya, eh Kyuu_-chan_." Ucap sang kakek dan sukses mendapatkan tatapan maut dari sang cucu kedua.

"Berani memberi imbuhan menjijikan itu sekali lagi, dengan senang hati aku akan mengadukan kelakuanmu di belakang isterimu." Desis Kyuubi tajam.

_**Gulp...**_

Dan Hasirama seketika meneguk ludahnya paksa, dia masih cukup waras untuk tidak memperdulikan ancaman cucunya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Kau keterlaluan, Kyuu." Peringat sang kakak pada adik kembarnya tersebut. Kini mereka sedang mengikuti seorang guru yang akan mengantarkan mereka berdua ke kelas masing-masing.

"Peduli apa kau tentang apa yang kulakukan?" dengusnya sinis.

"Kau adikku dan dia kakekku, tentu aku peduli."

"Ck, katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri di depan cermin." Ketusnya seraya mempercepat langkahnya mendahului Naruto dan berjalan tepat di samping sang guru, tak sopan memang, tapi apa peduli Kyuubi.

Sementara Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap nanar punggung sang adik. Mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum kecut. "Memangnya apa yang kalian harapkan? Terlalu naif bila berharap semuanya akan sama seperti dulu."

.

.

.

.

_**Karena rasa kecewa itu tak bisa ditampik, adakah sebuah cara khusus untuk bisa melewati rasa itu secara cepat?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Naruto tersenyum kaku mendapati respon dari calon teman-temannya. Antusiasme akan eksistensinya membuatnya hanya bisa menggaruk pelipisnya canggung. Bolehkan Naruto melepaskan tiga marga yang melekat pada namanya sekarang?

"Jadi, apakah kau sudah punya pacar, Uzumaki_-san_?"

Oh, dan satu lagi haruskah Naruto kembali menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya kurang pantas untuk ditanyakan? Tidak cukupkah rentetan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi dilontarkan oleh penghuni 10 A-1 tersebut?

Seperti mengerti dengan ketidaknyamanan sang murid baru, guru dengan tanda melintang dihidungnya tersebut mengangkat sebelah tangan guna menghentikan sesi tanya jawab antara muridnya. "Kalian bisa melanjutkan acara perkenalannya setelah jam istirahat tiba." Mengulas senyum tipis guru bernama umino Iruka menepuk pundak murid barunya tersebut. "Nah Naruto-_kun_, silakan pilih tempat duduk yang kosong."

Mengangguk dan membungkukan badannya sedikit, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya nenuju bangku kosong di sudut ruangan yang tepat berada di samping jendela. Sama sekali tak memperdulikan tatapan terpesona dari sebagian besar siswi di ruangan tersebut. Bahkan, tatapan datar namun menyimpan misteri dari sesosok rupawan yang duduk satu bangku di depannya.

Tak lama pelajaran pun dimulai, sehingga sontak menarik fokus hampir seluruh murid di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

_Hei, tak 'kah kau tahu sosokmu terlihat indah di bawah kelopak bunga sakura yang tengah bermekaran itu?_

_Senyum yang pudar itu, bisakah kembali?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi..." tersenyum dan memeluk sosok familiar di hadapannya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, apa kabar?"

Melepaskan pelukan tiba-tiba yang sontak membuatnya sesak napas. "Kau mau aku mati muda, eh?" Kyuubi meraung dan melebarkan jarak. "Kau membuatku tampak gay di hadapan semua yang melihat."

Memutar mata bosan, si rambut merah darah mendengus. "Ayolah, Kyuubi. Sejak kapan kau peduli tanggapan orang?"

"Sudahlah, Nagato." Menarik si rambut merah darah dan Kyuubi ke sudut kantin. "Ayo, pesan makanan."

"Oh... iya, dimana Naruto?" seru Nagato tiba-tiba setelah mereka mendudukan diri menunggu pesanan.

Mengangkat bahu, Kyuubi memfokuskan dirinya menatap keramaian kantin. Sementara Nagato dan Deidara saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

_'Naruto, apakah kau benar-benar sudah berubah?'_ Nagato membatin sendu.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

Berkenan review?

Salam

Saory


	2. Chapter 2

**OUR BOND**

**Chara ** selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei, tapi fict ini asli punya saya.

**Warning** : OOC, YAOI, Typo's, alur gaje dan cerita mudah ditebak, **Newbi,** serta kekurangan lainnya.

**Pairing** : SasuNaru, slight other pair.

Keterangan : '_Italik_' - Flashback dan bahasa asing.

DONT LIKE, DONT READ, Flame dipersilakan selama membangun untuk newbi seperti saya.

**Chapter 1**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Menatap garang sang anak, Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berkacak pinggang. "Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan padamu, Naruto. Tidak bisakah kau menuruti ibumu ini , Naruto?" _

_Sementara sang anak hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan cengengesan tak jelas._

"_Hah, kau ini." Mendudukan dirinya di samping putranya, Kushina mengambil alih pekerjaan anaknya yang tengah membersihkan luka pada lututnya. "Berhentilah membuat _kaa-san_ khawatir dengan luka yang kau bawa pulang hampir setiap harinya , Naruto."_

"_Aku ini laki-laki, _kaa-san_."_

"_Ya, tepatnya anak laki-laki yang ceroboh." Dengusnya._

"_Tapi, tetap putera kesayangan _kaa-san_, bukan?" Naruto menunjukan cengiran lima jari andalannya yang sukses membuat Kushina tak tahan mencubit pipi tembem putranya._

"_Sakit, _kaa-san_."_

_Dan Kushina pun tertawa pelan mendapati ekspresi menggemaskan sang putra._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Mendesah lelah, Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu. Sungguh melelahkan, perlu waktu lama sebelum akhirnya Naruto bisa meninggalkan siswi-siswi yang langsung mengerubunginya begitu jam istirahat tiba guna berkenalan dengannya.

"Wanita sangat menyeramkan." Ungkapnya.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kawat pembatas, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru. Terlihat jelas pemandangan sekolah, bahkan Naruto mampu melihat kumpulan siswa maupun siswi yang nampak berkumpul di lapangan _ outdoor_ sekolah. Rupanya anak klub basket sedang melakukan latihan pertandingan di lapangan terbuka.

Iris _ sapphire-nya _ berpendar sendu, "Basket, ya?" tersenyum kecut dan mendesah lelah. "Aku rindu masa itu."

Sementara itu di lapangan, siswi-siswi terus bersorak meneriakan satu persatu nama pemain basket idola mereka masing-masing.

Mengorek telinganya yang terasa berdenging, pemuda berambut seperti nanas menggelengkan kepala. "Ck, _ mendokusei_."

"Memangnya apa yang tidak merepotkan untukmu, Shika?" sahut pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato dipipinya, Kiba.

"Hoaaam..." dan malah dibalas uapan ngantuk oleh pemuda nanas tersebut.

"KYAAAA..." Dan teriakan kembali terdengar saat sang _point guard _ merangkap _shooter _ andalan sekaligus kapten tim basket mereka memasukan bola ke dalam ring.

"Ha-ah, Uchiha dan segala pesonanya." Desah Kiba.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bel yang kembali berdering menjadi surga untuk siswa-siswi yang telah merasa jenuh dengan kegiatan belajar seharian penuh hari ini. Merapikan peralatan masing-masing, satu persatu murid bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

Naruto menatap datar ruangan yang mulai kosong tersebut. Entah kenapa baginya, pelajaran hari ini terasa sangat membosankan.

_**Srek...**_

Suara kursi yang bergeser membuat Naruto melirik ke arah depan, seorang pemuda berambut raven unik baru saja bangkit dari duduknya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat tiba-tiba pemuda tersebut menghentikan langkahnya di tengah pintu yang terbuka dan nampak jelas menoleh padanya.

"Hn, berhentilah memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna, _ Dobe_." Berucap dengan datar, pemuda tersebut kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

Sedangkan, Naruto hanya bisa terpaku mendengar ucapan tak terduga dari sosok yang baru dilihatnya hari ini. Mendecih pelan, Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya dan ikut meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"NARUTO..."

Langkahnya seketika berhenti saat mendengar teriakan memanggilnya. Mengernyit menahan sesak saat sebuah pelukan terasa meremukan tubuhnya. "Sesak, Dei_-nii_."

Melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjukan sebuah cengiran lebar, pemuda cantik bernama Deidara tersebut menepuk pundak Naruto. "Kenapa tak membalas pesanku dan berkumpul bersama kami tadi siang di kantin?"

"_Gomen_, teman-teman baruku tak membiarkanku pergi begitu saja." Tersenyum merasa bersalah. "Apa kalian menungguku?"

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang kau harus ikut bersamaku. Nagato pasti sudah menunggu kita di sana." Menarik tangan Naruto dan membawa Naruto ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir manis di parkiran, "Kyuubi juga ikut, loh." Sambungnya seraya membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Tumben, biasanya dia paling malas berkumpul bersama kalian."

"Ha-ah, kau berkata seolah Kyuubi tak menginginkan kebaradaan kami saja."

Tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping pengemudi. "Ya, tidak begitu juga."

Sejenak Deidara terdiam menerawang sebelum akhirnya memutar kunci dan mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Senja yang indah." Lirih Naruto saat melihat langit yang dihiasi semburat oranye.

Melirik Naruto yang nampak serius melihat keluar mobil melalui kaca mobil, Deidara tersenyum miris. 'Kemana Naruto dan cengiran lima jarinya?' batinnya sendu.

.

.

.

* * *

Tap... tap... tap...

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar berderap di sepanjang lorong mansion megah membuat seorang pemuda tampan bermata _ onyx_ yang tengah meminum teh seraya membaca majalah di kursi taman menoleh. tersenyum tipis ke arah sang pemilik langkah kaki, pemuda bernama Itachi Uchiha tersebut menggerakan tangannya meminta sang pemilik langkah kaki menghampirinya. "Kau sudah pulang, _otoutou_?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang tak penting untuk dijawab tersebut, pemuda raven bernama Sasuke tersebut mendudukan dirinya di kursi taman tepat di hadapan sang kakak.

"Aku bertemu dengannya hari ini, _Aniki_."

Mengernyit bingung, Itachi menatap Sasuke meminta jawaban.

"Dia nampak berbeda."

"_ 'Dia'_ siapa, Sasuke?"

Bangkit dari duduknya, Sasuke berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan sang kakak yang nampak kebingungan.

Namun, tak lama matanya memicing tajam saat sesosok pirang yang tengah tersenyum bahagia dengan sebuah piala ditangannya nampak dalam ingatannya. "Begitu rupanya?" menyeringai tipis, sosok tampan idaman kaum hawa tersebut menatap ke arah cangkir yang terletak manis di meja. "Tak kusangka akan mendapat kabar menarik diacara minum teh soreku. Jadi tak sabar untuk kembali bersekolah."

Sementara, Sasuke menatap ke arah luar jendela kamarnya kosong. Memijit ujung pangkal hidungnya, Sasuke membanting tasnya ke atas kasur. "Kenapa ekspresi seperti itu yang kau pasang, _Dobe_?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin, Minato?"

Mengangguk pasrah, Minato menatap wanita cantik bertubuh indah di hadapannya meminta pengertian. "Ini harus kulakukan, Naruto semakin berubah."

"Tapi justru Naruto akan semakin kecewa, Minato."

"Itu sudah resikonya, _Neesan_."

"Kau benar-benar frustasi rupanya," menarik napas berat, wanita yang merupakan kakak ipar Minato tersebut akhirnya mengangguk. "Nawaki pasti akan sangat senang mendengar kabar ini." Ucapnya lemah.

"Ya, kau benar. Semoga Naruto bisa segera pulih dan kembali seperti dulu." Mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku sangat bergantung padamu, Tsunade-_nee_."

"Ck, tapi kau harus siap dengan resiko yang ada. Naruto akan sangat marah besar padamu ketika dia mendengar keputusanmu kali ini."

"Aku sudah hampir terbiasa dengan kemarahannya, _Neesan_." Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Minato menatap foto keluarga besarnya nanar. "Sesaat setelah Kushina meninggalkan kami, Naruto beranggapan karena aku-lah Kushina pergi untuk selamanya."

Tersenyum miris, Tsunade menepuk punggung adik iparnya guna memberi kekuatan. "Kushina adalah penopang hidup Naruto, Minato. Kepergiannya pasti meninggalkan luka dan kecewa yang dalam. Jangan menyerah memahami keadaannya, Minato."

Mereka terus berbincang di ruangan keluarga tersebut, tanpa menyadari seseorang yang mendengarkan dan memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka dengan sorot terluka.

"Kenapa hanya selalu Naruto yang kalian anggap penting? Kenapa kalian selalu membuatku merasa tersisihkan?" tersenyum kecut dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan perasaannya. "Kau membuatku muak, Naruto. Kau selalu mendapatkan semua yang kuinginkan."

Dan dia pun berlalu dengan perasaan menyesakan yang menyempitkan dadanya.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

* * *

Arigatou untuk semua yang telah menyempatkan membaca, mereview, mem-fav atau memfollow fict pertamaku di fandom Naruto. Semuanya sangat membuatku berterima kasih. Untuk review, aku balas pake PM ya.

_**Review...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**OUR BOND**

**Chara ** milik _**Masashi Kishimoto sensei**_ , tapi fict ini asli punya saya.

**Warning** : _**AU, OOC, YAOI**_, Typo's berserakan, cerita pasaran gampang ditebak, alur gaje dan kekurangan lainnya.

**Pairing** : SasuNaru, slight other.

Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak. _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_. Flame diterima selama membangun untuk newbi seperti saya.

Keterangan :

_**Italik**_ = Flashback/kata asing.

'_**Italik'**_ = Bicara dalam hati/pikiran.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san _ sudah meninggalkan kita, Naru-_nii."

_Dan seketika Naruto merasa dunianya berhenti berputar. Bahkan piala yang baru saja diraihnya dengan susah payah tak lagi dipedulikannya, jatuh terbentur lantai dan retak disegala sisi._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Brak...

Suara benturan pintu dengan dinding membuat Minato tersentak, fokusnya pada layar laptop teralihkan kepada sang pelaku pembanting pintu tersebut.

Iris _sapphire_-nya menatap lekat sang putera pertama yang nampak murka. '_Sudah dimulai rupanya_.' Batinnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Minato setenang mungkin.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, kau pasti biang keladinya, iya 'kan?" serunya kasar dan sukses membuat sang ayah merasa miris. "Katakan..." memicingkan mata-nya tajam. "Katakan apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?"

'_Ya tuhan, kemana putra-ku yang selalu menjunjung tinggi kesopanan terhadap yang lebih tua?_' batinnya sendu. "_Tou-san_ tidak memiliki tujuan apapun."

"Omong kosong." Desisnya sinis.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan semua itu?" menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya yang membentuk menara, Minato menatap Naruto datar. "Justru bukankah semua itu kesenanganmu?"

"Tidak untuk sekarang." Jawabnya tajam.

"Ha-ah, _Tou-san_ gagal paham padamu." Ungkapnya pelan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, katakan pada paman Nawaki kalau aku sama sekali tidak berminat." Naruto memicingkan matanya tajam menantang Minato. "Jangan membuatku semakin membencimu, **Minato**."

Brak...

Dan Naruto pun berlalu pergi setelah sempat kembali membanting pintu secara kasar. Sementara Minato hanya terpaku syok mendengar namanya disebut secara langsung untuk pertama kalinya oleh sang putera yang telah dirawatnya selama 15 tahun tersebut.

'_Begitu dalam 'kah rasa kecewamu pada _tou-san_, Naruto_?' batinnya sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap datar iris _rubby_ yang menatapnya penuh intimidasi, tersenyum miring saat dirasakannya cengkraman pada kerah kemejanya bergetar.

"Berhentilah bersikap memuakan, Naruto." Desisnya Kyuubi geram.

Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Kyuubi yang mencengkram kerahnya. Menyeringai dan menatap adik kembarnya remeh. "Sejak kapan kau peduli, Kyuu?" merapikan kerah kemejanya, Naruto kemudian bersiul ringan. "Apakah ada malaikat tersesat yang merasukimu, ahn?"

Kyuubi semakin menajamkan tatapannya yang disambut kekehan dari pemuda bersurai _blonde_ di hadapannya. "Kau benar-benar..." menggelengkan kepalanya kecewa, Kyuubi pun berlalu begitu saja.

"Ya, dia malah pergi. Ck, membosankan." Ungkapnya dengan nada kecewa berbanding terbalik dengan seringai mengejek dari wajah rupawannya.

Kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran yang sempat terhenti oleh hadangan kembarannya, Naruto pun memasuki sebuah _Honda Civic_ berwarna putih. Tak lama kemudian mobil tersebut melaju meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Tak memperdulikan sama sekali tatapan penuh luka dari sepasang _rubby_ yang tertangkap kaca spion.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Kyuubi menatap wanita cantik berambut merah darah yang tengah memilah-milah daun kering dan bunga layu yang dirawatnya di taman belakang kediamanNamikaze._

_Tersentak saat sebuah bunga anggrek berwarna ungu diselipkan ditelinganya oleh sang _kaa-san_. "Kau cantik sekali, Kyuu. Tapi, sayangnya kau ini laki-laki." Dan Kyuubi merona saat wanita cantik tersebut mengelus surai merah oranye-nya._

"_Ck..." mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya, Kyuubi menepis elusan sang kaa-san dan melemparkan bunga anggrek ditelinganya ke tanah. "Aku bukan anak kecil, _kaa-san_."_

"_Mou, tapi kau baru 8 tahun, Kyuu." Sang _kaa-san_ mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk membuat Kyuubi mendengus._

"_Ne, _kaa-san..."_ Kyuubi akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah keduanya lama terdiam._

"_Hm?" Wanita tersebut menggumam disaat kedua tangannya sibuk memindahkan pot kecil berisi anggrek berwarna putih._

"_Apa bisa Kyuu seperti Naru-nii?" Kyuubi teringat wajah bahagia kedua orangtuanya ketika Naruto membawa pulang sebuah piala yang didapatkannya dari perlombaan renang tingkat sekolah dasar se-Uzushio gakure._

"_Eh, apa maksudmu Kyuu-chan?" Kushina menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri Kyuubi setelah sebelumnya mencuci tangan dari air selang._

_Menundukan kepalanya menatap kedua kakinya. "Naru-nii selalu memenangkan perlombaan olahraga, sedangkan Kyuu..." menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. "_Gomen..."

_Kushina meraih kedua pundak Kyuubi dan tersenyum menenangkan. "Tak harus sama dengan kakakmu, Kyuubi adalah Kyuubi . Kalian berdua sama-sama memiliki kemampuan istimewa yang berbeda. Dan Kalian berdua adalah putra terbaik _Kaa-san_ ."_

_Mendongak dan menatap sang kaa-san penuh harapan. "Begitu?"_

_Mengangguk dan memeluk Kyuubi, putranya yang masih polos tersebut. "_Kaa-san_ punya satu rahasia Naruto yang akan kaa-san beri tahu padamu. Mau dengar?" terkekeh pelan saat merasakan Kyuubi mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "Naruto bilang dia sangat suka melihatmu bermain bola dan memanah, dia sangat mengagumi bakatmu."_

"_Benarkah?" tanya Kyuubi sangsi, pasalnya sang kembaran blonde-nya sangat berbakat dibidang olahraga dan menurut Kyuubi keahlian memanah dan permainan bolanya sangat jauh bila dibandingkan dengan kemampuan sang kakak._

"_Hu-um, Kyuubi tahu tidak?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Naruto ingin sekali menguasai berbagai bidang olahraga untuk menyempurnakan diri agar bisa membuat Kyuubi bangga menjadi adiknya dan tak menyesal telah lahir setengah jam setelahnya."_

_Melepaskan pelukan sang _kaa-san_, Kyuubi memiringkan wajah imut. "Tapi Naru-nii bilang Kyuubi sangat payah dan bukan anak laki-laki sejati. Dia selalu membuat Kyuu kesal."_

"_Itu karena dia ingin kau termotivasi untuk mengalahkannya." Kushina mencubit hidung putranya gemas dan tersenyum._

_Dan kala itu, Kyuubi kecil yang masih polos mencatat dalam pikirannya 'Kakak kembarnya yang sering mengejeknya payah, mengganggu dirinya dan menjahilinya ternyata menyayangi dan memperhatikannya dengan caranya sendiri.'_

* * *

Kyuubi menatap datar kelayar laptop-nya. Lagi-lagi bayangan masa lalu kembali menghantuinya. Ha-ah, masa lalu ya? Kyuubi tak akan pernah mungkin bisa melupakan masa-masanya bersama sosok wanita cantik berambut merah darah tersebut.

Kyuubi tak akan pernah menyangka sosok polos dirinya akan berubah drastis semenjak saat itu. Penuturan sang _kaa-san_ tentang kembarannya, menjadikannya motivasi untuk semakin berusaha dan membuktikan pada sang kakak bahwa dia mampu. Kyuubi kecil juga ingin menjadi sosok sempurna untuk kakaknya. Dia tak ingin hanya kakaknya saja yang selalu menjadi juara dan membanggakan kedua orangtuanya.

Naif, benar-benar naif. Niatan yang semula mulia itu pun berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Kyuubi menyadari perbedaan yang ada antara mereka, Naruto yang _easy-going _menjadikannya mudah menggapai semua yang diinginkan oleh sosok _blonde_ tersebut dengan cara mengalir seperti air. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang ambisius dan menuntut kesempurnaan, Kyuubi selalu berusaha serius dan semaksimal mungkin untuk mewujudkan segalanya menjadi nyata.

Namun entah Kyuubi tak mengerti, saat sosok sang kakak terasa sangat bersinar dan membuatnya merasakan sempit di dalam dada. Kyuubi merasakan muak dan takut secara bersamaan. Muak karena selalu menjadi yang kedua setelah segala jenis usaha serius yang dilakukannya, bagaimana bisa kakaknya yang selalu santai itu selalu di atasnya? Dan rasa takut akan ditinggalkan... ya, Kyuubi takut Naruto akan membuangnya karena belum pernah mampu lebih unggul dan bisa melewatinya.

Jadi, adakah yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara dirinya dengan sang kakak.

Rumit, otak yang sering mendapat pujian diberbagai kesempatan karena kejeniusannya tersebut tak pernah bisa digunakan dengan baik bila berkaitan dengan sosok sang kakak bermata biru langitnya.

.

.

.

.

Menghembuskan asap keluar dari mulutnya, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik melemparkan sebatang rokok yang hampir habis ke tanah dan menginjak-injaknya. Desah napas frustasi meluncur mulus begitu saja dari bibir mungil berwarna merah muda tersebut. Matanya memandang bosan kearah pemandangan malam hari yang tersaji begitu indah di daerah perbukitan tinggi Konoha yang sudah beberapa jam didiaminya.

Berawal dari sebuah iklan yang menjanjikan dan obrolan yang tak sengaja didengarnya dari teman sekelasnya dulu di _Uzushio gakuen,_ Naruto yang dilanda frustasi akhirnya mencoba dan berakhir dengan ketergantungan. Ya, terkesan bodoh memang. Namun, apa pedulinya? Baginya selama bisa melampiaskan kekecewaan , apapun akan dilakukannya.

Beranjak dari posisi duduk bersender pada bagian depan mobil putihnya, Naruto memasuki mobil dan kembali melajukannya mencari sebuah toko _swalayan_ terdekat. Sepertinya membeli sebuah cemilan dan minuman bukan ide buruk sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan sesi penenangan diri tersebut.

Entah disebut sial atau bukan, namun Naruto tak akan memungkiri rasa sesal yang kini menumpuk dibenaknya karena merasa memasuki toko yang salah.

Betapa rasanya pemuda _blonde_ tersebut ingin segera menyingkir dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat sesosok familiar yang baru kau kenal selama tiga hari belakangan, kini tengah menghujamkan tatapan tajam yang terasa akan membolongi punggungmu secara imajiner.

Brak...

Naruto melemparkan beberapa kaleng minuman soda dan bungkusan cemilan ke tempat pembayaran. Menatap tajam sang kasir, Naruto menggermetakan giginya kesal. "Bisakah kau berhenti menakuti seorang pelanggan, _Teme?"_

"Hn, aku hanya menjalankan tugas."

"Ho~ Aku baru tahu seorang kasir harus menatap pelanggannya dengan begitu intens." Ungkap Naruto dengan nada _sing a song_.

"Hn. Memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada seorang penguntil di toko ini." Ucapnya datar.

"Demi Tuhan, _Teme."_ Naruto mendesis. "Kenapa dari sekian banyak pelanggan yang datang harus aku yang kau curigai?"

"Hn."

Naruto membuka tutup mulutnya sejenak. '_Demi apa diriku yang berpenampilan begitu modis ini disamakan dengan penguntil.' Batinnya miris. _

"_Dobe..."_

Tersadar dari keterdiamannya saat mendengar panggilan yang terkesan kurang ajar tersebut, Naruto memicingkan matanya. "Aku tidak _Dobe, Teme_."

"Hn."

"Arrrggghh... sialan kau, _Teme."_ Seru Naruto kesal. Dan Naruto pun segera berlalu setelah meletakan beberapa lembar uang guna membayar belanjaannya, tanpa peduli pada uang kembalian miliknya.

Sementara itu...

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menggerakan tangan guna memanggil seorang pemuda bertubuh kekar dan jangkung bersurai oranye. "Hn, jalankan tugasmu, Juugo."

"_Ha'i _ Sasuke-_sama_."

.

.

.

.

.

Nasib sial rupanya harus kembali menimpa dirinya. Naruto mendesah lemah, _kokoro_-nya lelah. Sebuah kertas berada ditangannya, tepatnya sebuah surat tilang. Siapa yang menyangka, baru saja Naruto keluar dari toko, dirinya mendapati mobilnya lenyap dan hanya mendapati selembar kertas yang direkatkan pada aspal. Dan Naruto merutuki dirinya yang telah memarkirkan mobilnya tanpa melihat tanda larangan parkir di tempat tersebut.

'_Bagaimana aku bisa pulang?' batinnya nelangsa._

"Butuh tumpangan, ahn?" Sesosok pemuda berhelm biru gelap tiba-tiba mengejutkannya.

Iris sapphire-nya mendelik tak suka. "Bukan urusanmu." Memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, Naruto mengacuhkan pengendara motor sport berharga fantastis di sampingnya.

Sementara pemuda berhelm yang ternyata Sasuke tersebut hanya mendengus. "Naiklah." Ucapnya kemudian.

Namun bukan Naruto namanya bila begitu saja menerima tawaran bernada perintah tersebut. Harga dirinya terlalu mahal, bung.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Tapi jangan gentayangi aku bila kau mati kedinginan karena menunggu kendaraan umum yang tak mungkin muncul selarut ini." ujar Sasuke panjang lebar, yang pastinya akan membuat orang lain syok dengan pemuda Uchiha yang terkenal irit kata.

Gemas dengan kekeraskepalaan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik di sampingnya, tanpa berkata apapun lagi Sasuke menarik Naruto hingga terduduk di belakangnya. Sementara Naruto hanya memekik mendapatkan perlakuan Sasuke yang seenaknya.

Tak mau membiarkan Naruto mendebat dirinya, pemuda raven tersebut langsung memutar kunci, "Pegangan yang erat." Titah Sasuke sebelum mulai melajukan motor sport-nya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata dan sukses membuat Naruto memeluk pinggangnya erat. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia tersenyum tipis dibalik helmnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuubi memicingkan mata saat melihat kembarannya pulang dengan orang yang masih asing baginya, salahkan dirinya yang terlalu cuek dengan lingkungan disekitarnya.

"Siapa?"

"Tidak penting untuk kau tahu siapa dia." Jawab Naruto datar seraya berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya, melewati Kyuubi begitu saja.

Menggermetakan giginya kesal, Kyuubi menoleh dan menatap punggung si rambut pirang jabrik tersebut. "Tentu penting untukku, baka. Kau kira aku tidak tahu kelakuanmu di luar sana?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan sedikit melirik ke arah belakang punggungnya. "Baguslah kalau kau tahu." Terkekeh pelan dengan senyuman mengejek, Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar. "Aku bahkan tidak peduli bila kau ingin melaporkanku kepadanya."

Suara debaman pintu pelan terdengar seiring sosok Naruto yang hilang di balik pintu.

"Ck, sial. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu, Naruto?" desah Kyuubi lelah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tampak senang, apa terjadi suatu hal menarik di toko?"

Pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan tersebut meneguk air es yang baru diambilnya dari lemari pendingin. "Hn." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Begitu?"

"Kapan kau akan kembali bersekolah?"

"Hooo... akhirnya kau peduli juga pada kakakmu ini." Sahut Itachi terkesan kekanakan dan dibalas delikan tak suka dari sang adik. "Aisssh, kau memang tak pernah mau membuat kakakmu senang."

"Menjijikan." cibir Sasuke kejam seraya menatap jijik sang pemuda raven berkuncir lemas yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir sok imut.

Menyeringai, Itachi kemudian kembali memasang ekspresi _stoic_ khas Uchiha miliknya. "Besok aku sudah kembali."

"Hn." Sasuke meraih ponsel yang tersimpan di saku celananya saat merasakan sebuah getaran dan sebuah seringai mengembang pada paras rupawannya.

"Berita bagus, eh?" tanya Itachi saat melihat ekspresi puas dari adiknya.

"Hn, selalu ada jalan menuju Uke manisku."

Mendengus dan menatap adik bungsunya dengan seringai merendahkan. "Seperti sudah pasti saja."

Memicingkan matanya dan menatap menantang. "Uchiha selalu mendapatkan segala apa yang diinginkannya."

Terkekeh pelan dan berjalan mendekati sang adik, Itachi kemudian menjentikan jari telunjuknya pada Sasuke. "Tapi tidak akan semudah itu bila tidak hanya satu Uchiha yang menginginkannya."

Dan ucapan tersebut sontak membuat Sasuke menggermetakan giginya. "Tak akan kubiarkan." Desisnya.

Sementara sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha mikoto tersebut berlalu pergi meninggalkan sang adik di dapur seorang diri dengan kekehan yang membuat Sasuke ingin sekali melemparnya dari atas gedung.

"Kuterima tantangan perang darimu, _**Itachi**_."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Terima kasih untuk para reader, silent reader, reviewer, follower dan yang sudah memfav fict amatirku ini. Maaf atas kekurangan dan kesalahanku dalam fict ini. Semoga semuanya masih berkenan mengikuti fict ini.**

**Flame atau keluhan akan saya terima selama itu membangun. Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih.**

**Salam**

**Saory**

_**REVIEW...**_

* * *

_**Balasan review...**_

_**Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : wah, namanya susah, hehe. #digeplak Masa sih? Syukurlah kalau begitu. *nyengir Hu-um, itu memang Kyuu-chan. Ini udah dilanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan.**_

_**mifta cinya : Kenal, tapi cuma Sasu aja. Nanti aku ceritain dichap ke depannya. Hu-um, memang Kyuubi. Biasalah, persaingan antar saudara apalagi kembar. Thank's sudah mau menunggu. jangan bosen ya. *natapMelas**_

_**Harpaairiry : pen-namenya unik, suka main harpa ya? ajarin dong. #plak Ini udah dilanjut, ganbarimassu...**_

_**Funny bunny blaster : Hanny bunny sweety... *nyanyi #digeplak. ini udah dinext, jangan bosen ya.**_

_**Hanazawa kay : silakan dibaca, justru aku malah seneng kok ada yang mau baca fict amatirku. Sama-sama, jangan bosen-bosen ya sama fict ini. jaa...**_

_** .5 : syukurlah klo suka, semoga ga bosen. Hu-um, fict ini memang gampang ditebak. Aku belum bisa berinovasi. ini udah dinext, semoga suka.**_

_**azmisama97 : ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka. Aku suka nomornya, itu angka favorit aku semua, 9 dan 7. Apakah ini termasuk update kilat?**_

_**alta0sapphire : Hu-um, Kyuu-chan emang suka nguping #digeplakKyuubi ini udah dilanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan.**_

_**miss horvilshy : Setuju, *Manggut-manggut. Denger tuh, Kyuu-chan. Nanti Itachi beneran sama Naru loh. #dibijuudama. Cuma Sasu yang kenal Naru, nanti ada ceritanya dichap-chap depan. Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu.**_

_**Kyaaa... Arigatou minna-san, jangan kapok mampir dan review ya. *bungkukbadan.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**OUR BOND**

**Chara ** milik _**Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**_, tapi fict ini punya saya

**Warning : AU, YAOI, OOC, Typo's bertebaran, Newbie, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran/mudah ditebak, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, slight other.**

**Pilihlah bahan bacaan yang dirasa layak. Fict ini saya khususkan untuk diri pribadi dan yang berkenan membaca. Adapun karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan jalannya cerita. Tidak ada niatan untuk menjelekan tokoh asli. Dan tak ada keuntungan materi yang saya peroleh.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun untuk Newbie seperti saya.**

_**Chapter 3**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara decitan sepatu dengan lantai terdengar mendominasi sebuah ruangan khusus yang berada di salah satu sekolah ternama _Konoha, __**Konoha International High School **_**.** Beberapa pemuda terlihat tengah memperebutkan sebuah benda bundar berwarna oranye dengan beberapa garis hitam. Mereka terlihat serius dan nampak saling bersaing melempar dan memasukan benda tersebut ke dalam sebuah keranjang berlubang yang tergantung tinggi pada sebuah tiang berbentuk khusus. Peluh nampak membasahi tubuh mereka masing-masing, menjadikannya tampak berkilat bila tertempa cahaya.

Seorang pria berambut coklat jabrik meniup sebuah peluit yang dengan sukses menghentikan aksi mereka semua.

Tersenyum puas, pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun tersebut menepuk-nepuk tangannya pelan guna memberi intruksi kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut untuk berkumpul mengerubungi dirinya.

"Latihan yang memuaskan, kalian benar-benar membuatku bangga menjadi pelatih kalian," ungkapnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi paras awet mudanya.

"Itu karena Nawaki _sensei _ adalah pelatih yang hebat." Seru seorang pemuda bertato unik di pipinya dan didukung anggukan dari seluruh anggota pemain basket tersebut, minus seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang berbentuk unik mencuat melawan _grafitasi_.

Menggaruk pipinya canggung sekaligus mencoba meredakan rasa malu yang menghampirinya, pria bernama lengkap Nawaki Senju tersebut menatap satu persatu murid didiknya. "Kalian beristirahatlah sebentar, setengah jam lagi _sensei_ akan membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian." Ujarnya kalem.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja, _ sensei_?" tanya seorang murid berambut indah coklat panjang penasaran.

"Ada seseorang yang sedang _ sensei_ tunggu, jadi bisakah kalian ikut menunggu?" ungkapnya masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja, _sensei_." Jawab seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis berkulit putih pucat dengan senyum khas yang selalu bertengger pada wajahnya mewakili teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kalian memang sangat pengertian."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Memicingkan matanya tajam, Kyuubi menatap pemuda di hadapannya tersebut. Tepatnya sesosok pemuda bertubuh jangkung berambut _raven_ dengan sebuah kunciran lemas yang nampak membuatnya terlihat _ elegan. _Dua buah garis halus nampak menghiasi sekitar hidung pemuda berparas luar biasa tampan tersebut. Tapi sayangnya, Kyuubi terlalu t_sundere_ dan anti untuk mengakui fakta tersebut.

"Minta maaf padaku sekarang juga, keriput." Desis tajam dan sukses membuat orang lain yang tak sengaja menyaksikan kejadian tersebut nampak syok seketika.

Tidak 'kah Kyuubi tahu siapa orang yang sedang dia hadapi? Dan jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Ingat 'kan saja betapa jarangnya pemuda tersebut berbaur pada lingkungan sekitarnya, bahkan berminat pun sama sekali tidak. Kyuubi dan waktunya sangat _ekslusif, bung_.

Mengabaikan desas desus yang mulai terdengar ramai di sekitarnya, Kyuubi menambah ketajaman tatapannya pada pemuda bermata _ onyx_ yang nampak bergeming dari posisinya. Namun satu hal yang Kyuubi yakini, mata _onyx _ tajam pemuda tersebut tampak tengah memperhatikan tubuhnya dengan _ intens_.

Bergidik pelan saat tatapan tersebut terasa menelanjanginya, Kyuubi berdehem mencoba mengurangi rasa tak nyaman pada batang tenggorokannya tersebut. "Apa kau tuli, pak tua?"

"Kyuubi Namikaze, ahn?"

Mengernyit saat namanya disebutkan secara tiba-tiba, Kyuubi menepis tanda tanya ditempurung kepalanya. '_Pasti dari _name tag_ diseragamku.' Pikirnya selogis mungkin._

Sebuah seringai terpatri pada wajah bertanda lahir(?) seperti keriput tersebut. "Setahuku kau 'lah yang harus minta maaf padaku, bocah." Ungkapnya kalem.

"Apa katamu?" tanyanya dengan nada tak terima.

"Tentu saja, kau 'lah yang menabrakku dan membuatku menumpahkan minumanku pada seragammu." Menatap meremehkan, sosok bermarga Uchiha tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tempat bernama kantin tersebut. "Bahkan mereka semua pun pasti telah melihatnya dengan jelas."

Mengermetakan giginya kesal, Kyuubi maju beberapa langkah dan berdiri kurang dari setengah meter dengan sosok jangkung di hadapannya.

_**Srek...**_

Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda dengan surai merah keoranyean tersebut mencengkram kerah pemuda yang tingginya beberapa sentimeter darinya. "Aku tidak peduli." Menatap nyalang, "Minta maaf padaku."

Mendengus dan menatap datar tanpa ekspresi, sosok bersurai _raven _ tersebut menahan tangan orang yang tengah menarik kerah seragamnya. "Aku sama sekali tak punya kewajiban untuk hal itu." Ungkapnya dengan nada tenang tanpa keraguan, iris _ onyx_-nya menghujam tepat iris _rubby_ di hadapannya.

"KAU..."

_**Srek...**_

_**Grep...**_

Secepat pukulan yang akan dilayangkan pemuda beriris _ rubby_ tersebut, secepat itu pula seseorang berambut merah darah menahan pergerakan tangan tersebut.

Memicingkan mata tak suka, Kyuubi melangkah mundur setelah menghempaskan cengkraman erat pada sebelah tangannya yang tadinya hendak digunakannya untuk melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada sosok pemuda yang ingin dienyahkannya.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah mempermasalahkan hal yang sama sekali tidak penting seperti ini." Tegas pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut.

"Cih..." mendecih tak suka, Kyuubi memalingkan wajah enggan menatap wajah sang penengah.

"Itachi, sebaiknya kau selesaikan laporan yang kuminta," mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang _ raven_ yang hanya menjawab 'Hn' ke arah Kyuubi. "Dan kau, Kyuubi. Ikuti aku."

Pemuda bernama Itachi tersebut menatap datar kepergian dua sosok dengan tinggi yang hampir sama tersebut. Sementara orang-orang yang sempat berkumpul berkerumun menyaksikan perdebatan antara cucu dari pemilik yayasan sekaligus kepala sekolah dan wakil ketua OSIS tersebut akhirnya membubarkan diri, kemudian kembali pada aktifitas masing-masing.

"Bukankah bocah itu cukup menarik, Itachi?" sahut seorang pemuda berambut merah darah lain yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan.

"Hn, aku lebih tertarik pada kakaknya." Jawabnya datar sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu keluar.

Menghela napas pasrah, pemuda berwajah _babby face_ itu pun mengikuti langkah sahabatnya. _'Ya, tapi akan lebih baik kalau kau lebih memilih adiknya.' Ungkapnya dalam hati._

.

.

.

.

.

"Cih, seharusnya kau tak usah menggangguku dengan bersikap sok pahlawan." Gerutu Kyuubi yang tengah mengganti seragamnya yang basah ternoda minuman dengan seragam yang baru.

"Tidak kalau lawanmu adalah dia." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari benda berbentuk persegi ditangannya.

"Ckk, apa urusanmu?" decaknya sebal.

"Hmp... aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai sepupumu." Mengantongi benda tipis tersebut pada saku celananya dan menatap malas Kyuubi. "Kau terlalu bodoh dalam memilih lawan."

Persimpangan tercetak jelas pada pelipisnya, "Apa maksudmu, Nagato?" desisnya.

"Kau akan tahu seiring waktu." Tersenyum tipis. "Bersyukurlah karena kau sepupuku dan juga cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini."

"Cih, seperti aku peduli saja." Kyuubi melenggang pergi dari ruangan khusus yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh orang-orang tertentu di sekolah _elite_ tersebut, malas bertanya lebih lanjut pada sepupunya yang jelas-jelas menolak secara tidak langsung menjelaskan siapa dan apa pemuda _raven _yang telah membuatnya kesal.

"Tidak perlu lagi ada yang memperpelik masalah yang dihadapi oleh kakakmu, Kyuu." Menatap kosong ke arah luar kaca jendela. "Kepergian bibi Kushina sudah cukup menghancurkannya."

.

.

.

* * *

_Di sebuah ruangan yang hampir seluruhnya didominasi warna putih. Terbaring lemah seorang wanita bersurai merah darah panjang, terlihat begitu cantik namun memperihatinkan disaat bersamaan. Ruangan tersebut begitu hening, hanya terdengar tetesan cairan infus yang menetes secara perlahan dan suara mesin penghitung detak jantung. _

_Seorang pria berusia tiga puluh lima tahunan yang merupakan suami dari pasien tersebut hanya bisa menatap miris keadaan sang isteri yang semakin hari semakin lemah. Pipinya terlihat semakin tirus, helaian rambut merah darahnya bertebaran di atas bantal berseprai putih dan tubuhnya terlihat semakin mengurus._

_Menggenggam erat sebelah tangan wanita yang begitu berarti baginya, pria bernama Minato tersebut tersenyum perih. "Bahkan, semua serasa tak berarti Kushina? Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"_

_**Tes...**_

_**Tes...**_

_**Tes...**_

_Air mata mengalir perlahan dari mata beriris _sapphire _ tersebut. Minato menarik napas dan perlahan mengecup kening sang isteri yang tengah memejamkan matanya, tak sadarkan diri. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau satu-satunya yang kucintai, Kushina."_

_**Krieett...**_

_Suara pintu yang dibuka sama sekali tak diacuhkannya, pandangan matanya masih terfokus pada sang istri._

"_Minato-_sama_, sudah saatnya."_

_Menarik napas berat, Minato menghapus kasar air matanya. Dipandanginya keadaan sang istri begitu lekat, mematri dengan jelas sosok rapuh tersebut dalam otak dan pikirannya._

"_Minato-_sama_, anda masih bisa membatalkan keputusan anda." Ucap pria paruh baya yang berpakaian serba putih tersebut._

_Tersenyum dan menggelang, Minato melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu keluar. Berhenti sejenak di depan pintu. "Ini yang terbaik, lakukanlah." Ucapnya mencoba tegas, namun gagal. Suaranya terdengar serak dan bergetar._

_Pria berpakaian serba putih tersebut tersenyum kecut. "Baiklah, Minato-_sama_."_

"_Terima kasih, dokter." _

_**Krieet...**_

_Dan pintu pun tertutup._

_Sang dokter melangkah perlahan, ditatapnya lekat kondisi pasien yang sudah beberapa tahun belakangan ini telah dirawatnya. "Maafkan aku, Kushi-_chan_."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Minato?"

Sebuah seruan terdengar ditelinga pria berambut pirang, membuatnya mengerjapkan mata guna memfokuskan pikiran pada dunia nyata.

'_Kenangan itu ya?'_

Sebuah wajah familiar terlihat jelas dalam pandangannya. Tersenyum dan kemudian bangkit, Minato membawa sosok tersebut dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, kau benar-benar semakin tua."

Mendengus dan membalas pelukan si pirang, sosok tersebut mengelus punggung yang kini terasa bergetar. "Hn. Begitu juga denganmu, Minato."

Melepaskan pelukannya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, Minato menyeringai kekanakan. "Tapi setidaknya wajahku bersih dari keriput."

"Hn, tapi justru itu lebih baik."

Tersenyum lebar dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa panjang berwarna gading yang terletak di sudut kanan ruangan, Minato menatap Fugaku menantang. "Aku sama sekali tidak melihat dari mana sisi baiknya."

Mendengus pelan, Fugaku mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Seleramu tidak berubah sama sekali. Ruang kantormu benar-benar seperti taman bermain anak-anak." Komentarnya pedas.

"Aha~ lihat siapa yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, pak tua muka datar?" Sahutnya girang merasa menang dari sahabat semasa SMA-nya tersebut.

"Hn."

"Jadi, ada hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Minato sesaat setelah Fugaku mendudukan diri di samping dirinya.

Menatap Minato lekat dengan tatapan super datar yang sukses membuat Si Pirang merasa tegang, Fugaku mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari saku jasnya dan menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Minato.

Mengernyit dan meraih kertas tersebut, satu persatu kata ditelusurinya dengan iris _sapphire_-nya. Keningnya berkedut-kedut saat membacanya.

'_Ini gila.' Teriak Minato dalam hati. _

Berdehem pelan, Fugaku memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Menyimpan kedua tangannya di depan perut, tatapan datar tak henti-hentinya dilayangkannya pada sosok pirang yang jelas-jelas tengah berekspresi jengkel.

"Kuharap kau bersikap jantan, Minato."

'_Jantan sih, jantan. Tapi apa dia sudah gila?' batinnya miris. _

"Bagaimana, Minato?" tanyanya datar, namun tentunya Minato tahu ada ketidak sabaran di sana.

Berdehem pelan dan bersikap setenang mungkin, pria _blonde_ tersebut meletakan kertas yang baru saja selesai dibacanya. "Aku rasa ini terlalu terburu-buru, Fuga-kun."

"Jadi, kau menolak." Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan, nada suaranya terdengar sangat dingin.

"B-Bukan begitu," sanggah Minato setengah gugup melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang mulai mengeras. Mengangkat dua jarinya dan menggerakannya seperti membuat tanda kutip. "Kau tentu tahu ini sedikit gila. I-Ini terla—"

Fugaku menatap sosok pirang di hadapannya dengan tajam. "Tidak perlu membuat alasan, cukup bilang **iya** atau **tidak**." Ucapnya memotong perkataan Minato dengan penekanan nada pada kata 'iya' dan 'tidak'.

"Ha-ah." Menghela napas lelah dan memijit pangkal hidungnya, Minato menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. "Kau memang selalu seenaknya." Ucapnya lelah.

"Hn."

Menerawang ke atas langit-langit, "Terserah kau sajalah, aku tidak akan ikut campur."

"Keputusan bijak." Ucap Fugaku.

'_Tapi keputusan gila untukku.' Batin Minato nelangsa. 'Maafkan _Tousan_mu ini Naru-_chan_, Kyuu-_chan_. _Tousan_ tidak berdaya.'_

.

.

.

* * *

"Bukankah penolakanku sudah begitu jelas, paman?"

Menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, pria berambut coklat jabrik tersebut menampilkan sebuah cengiran kekanakan. "Ehehe... tapi bagiku itu bukan suatu penolakan."

Menghela napas dan memijit pangkal hidungnya, pemuda yang beberapa bulan lagi baru akan menginjak enam belas tahun tersebut menggetukan ujung sepatunya pada lantai. Demi apa, dia ingin sekali melemparkan pria berambut coklat yang telah menariknya secara tiba-tiba sesaat setelah dirinya baru saja melangkahkan kaki kurang dari tiga langkah melewati pintu gerbang sekolah. Ya, dimana kiranya gedung berlantai 15 yang paling dekat?

"Ayolah, Naruto. Kau tentunya tak akan tega membuat paman kesayanganmu ini malu terhadap anak didiknya bukan?"

Mendengus mendengar rengekan bernada kekanakan dari adik ibunya tersebut, Naruto menatap malas sosok berambut coklat tersebut. "Tidak peduli."

"K-Kau tega sekali." Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, ekspresinya sungguh meyakinkan dan tentunya tak mungkin dapat ditolak oleh sembarang orang.

"Ha-ah, aku tak akan terpengaruh paman. Aku bahkan bisa membuat ekspresi lebih menyedihkan dari hanya sekedar itu." Ungkapnya bosan.

"T-Tapi, kau tidak boleh seperti itu." Ucapnya merajuk, "Biar bagaimana pun, sudah kewajiban murid untuk menuruti perkataan _sensei_-nya."

"Tak ada _ sensei_ yang merajuk pada anak didiknya, paman." Sanggahnya.

"Tapi untuk yang satu ini berbeda kasusnya. Ini _ spesial_."

Memutar matanya malas, Naruto mulai berbalik arah memunggungi sang paman. "Aku harus segera masuk kelas."

"Naruto, kenapa kau tega sekali? Apa kau sudah tak menyayangiku?" nadanya semakin memelas. "Apa kau kini membenciku?"

Menarik napas dan kemudian menghembuskan napas secara berulang, cara klasik meredakan berbagai emosi. Demi apa, Pamannya yang satu ini benar-benar keras kepala.

'_Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata pamanku yang satu ini sangat menyebalkan dan keras kepala?' batinnya miris sama sekali tak menyadari dirinya yang juga kadang persis seperti itu_.

Berbalik dan menatap sang paman _ intens_, "Paman Nawaki-ku tersayang, keponakanmu ini sama sekali tidak berminat. Jadi, bisakah paman mengerti dan membiarkan keponakan sekaligus muridmu ini untuk melanjutkan perjalan ke kelas tujuannya?" tanya Naruto pelan dan begitu lembut, matanya berbinar sepolos mungkin.

Mengulum senyum yang kemudian berubah cengiran, Nawaki menggeleng. "Tidak." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang ikut dibuat polos.

Ekspresi Naruto seketika berubah masam. "Terserah." Ketusnya kesal seraya melenggang pergi sesegera mungkin.

"N-Naruto? Kau mau kemana?" seru Nawaki.

Ha-ah, tak tahu dan sadarkah mereka, betapa _absurd_-nya perdebatan mereka di hadapan orang-orang yang sejak tadi duduk manis di pinggir lapangan.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau _sensei _ kita ternyata _ seesentrik_ itu." ungkap seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang.

"_E-Esentrik?"_ mengerutkan kening dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Itu artinya apa ya?"

"Kiba _no Baka_." Desisnya sebal.

"Kau salah memilih kosakata, Neji-_kun_." Ujar pemuda lain yang memiliki rambut hitam cepak dengan senyuman aneh pada wajahnya.

"Ck, _mendokusei_."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapten mana ya?" tanya pemuda lainnya yang beralis tebal. "Huah, kapten benar-benar berjiwa muda bisa menghilang begitu saja."

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tidak sepantasnya seorang murid bertindak tidak sopan dan seenaknya pada _sensei_-nya."

Sebuah suara membuatnya menyingkirkan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Menatap malas orang yang tanpa tahu malu mengganggu kegiatan santainya di tempat pavoritnya, Naruto mengenyampingkan tubuhnya sehingga tidur memunggungi sang pengganggu.

Tiupan angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi membuat helaian rambut dan juga seragam mereka bergerak perlahan. Suasana pagi yang tenang dan cuaca yang cerah terasa menentramkan perasaan. Helaan napas terdengar mendomonasi keheningan diantara mereka.

Ikut mendudukan diri pada tempat yang masih kosong di samping pemuda pirang yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya, sosok raven tersebut menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kau menolak permintaan Nawaki sensei, tapi..." menatap lekat kepala pirang di sampingnya. "Setidaknya jagalah prilakumu."

Mendelik ke arah sang pengganggu, Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Sebaiknya kau katakan pada dirimu sendiri di depan cermin. Kurasa kau pun bahkan lupa dengan prilakumu sendiri." Jelasnya dingin nan berbahaya.

"Hn, mungkin kau benar."

Mendengus dan kembali menutup matanya kembali sebelum kedua matanya membelalak lebar.

_**Blam...**_

Suara pintu yang baru saja ditutup pun mengembalikan ekspresi keras dari wajah Naruto. Mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, pemuda pirang itu bangkit dan menatap nyalang pintu dimana sosok raven yang sudah mengganggunya menghilang.

"Sialan kau, _**Teme**_." Desisnya tajam nan berbahaya. "Kau akan menyesal telah melecehkanku."

.

.

.

.

_**Beberapa saat yang lalu...**_

Sasuke menundukan wajahnya ke arah si pirang yang nampak menutup mata. "Aku menunggumu di lapangan basket. Kita _one on one_." Ucapnya tepat di telinga sang _ blonde_. Dihembuskannya napas ke arah daun telinga tersebut membuat Naruto sontak menegang.

_**Cup...**_

Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi pemuda _ blonde_ tersebut sebelum kemudian Sasuke bangkit dan melangkah pergi dari tempat peristirahatan Naruto, atap sekolah.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Brak...**_

Suara gebrakan pintu mengejutkan hampir seluruh penghuni ruang OSIS, fokus mereka langsung tertuju pada sang pelaku penggebrakan pintu.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang nampak terengah dan terlihat sangat berantakan, rambut pirang yang dikuncir _ponytail_ yang biasanya rapi, kini nampak acak-acakan.

Melihat keadaan salah satu anggotanya yang nampak mengkhawatirkan tersebut, Nagato bangkit dari duduknya dan perlahan berjalan menghampirinya. "Kau kenapa?"

_**Grep...**_

Sebuah cengkraman mendarat pada ujung seragam yang dikenakan pemuda berambut merah darah dan beriris unik tersebut. "G-Gawat..."

Menaikan sebelah alisnya, Nagato menepuk pundak pemuda pirang bernama Deidara Namikaze itu dengan sebelah tangan. "Tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu."

Menarik napas perlahan, Deidara menatap Nagato tepat ke mata. "N-Naruto, dia... Sasuke di lapangan."

Mendengar nama adiknya disebut, sosok raven yang sedari tadi menyaksikan tanpa minat dalam tatapan datarnya kini perlahan bangkit dan ikut menghampiri pemuda pirang yang sudah nampak mulai tenang. "Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya datar.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nagato, Deidara menatap Itachi yang sedang berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana. Menghela napas sejenak dan menundukan kepalanya menatap sepatunya. "Adik bodohmu membuat masalah dengan Naruto."

"Hn?"

"Jelaskan lebih detail, Dei." Titah sang ketua OSIS.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, tapi yang jelas itu bukan hal yang remeh. Naruto terlihat sangat bernapsu menghabisi Sasuke." Jelasnya.

"Ck, _Baka otoutou_." Decak Itachi kesal sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menuju sang adik berada.

Nagato mendesah lelah dan menatap Deidara, "Kita pergi." Titahnya sebelum kemudian menyusul langkah Itachi.

_"So_, apa kita akan tetap berdiam diri di sini dan melewatkan apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya pemuda bername tag 'Hidan' yang hanya menyaksikan kepergian ketiga rekannya dalam OSIS.

_**Grek...**_

Suara bangku yang bergeser menjadikan mereka memokuskan perhatian pada sosok berambut merah darah dengan tampang _ babby face_.

"Kau mau kemana, Sas?" tanya satu-satunya perempuan dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kemana lagi." Jawabnya singkat tampak tak peduli dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Apa tandanya kita juga ikut?" tanya sosok pemuda berambut oranye.

Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kompak dan bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Semoga ada pertunjukan yang bagus." Harap sang gadis dengan jepit unik yang terpasang pada rambut indahnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Menatap nyalang pemuda berambut _ raven_ berbentuk unik di hadapannya, Naruto menggermetakan giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah yang sudah terasa naik ke ubun-ubun dan siap meledak kapan saja. Rasa muak menyeruak memenuhi perasaannya, ingin rasanya pemuda pirang tersebut melenyapkan seringai yang kini terpasang pada wajah lelaki yang sudah berani melecehkan dan menginjak-injak harga dirinya sebagai Uzumaki Naruto.

"KAU HARUS MATI, UCHIHA SASUKE."

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menyeringai menatap sosok pemuda _blonde_ yang baginya kini nampak sangat menggemaskan. Wajah merah karena marah dan tatapan tajam yang ditunjukan sang _blonde_ padanya sungguh mengingatkannya pada seekor rubah kecil yang merasa terganggu daerah _ teritorialnya_.

"Kupastikan kau akan mati ditanganku, _Teme_." Desisnya tajam mengandung racun berbahaya.

"Hn? Seperti kau mampu saja." Dengus Sasuke meremehkan.

"_**Teme... **_" menarik kerah kemeja pemuda di hadapannya dengan kasar dan menatapnya tepat ke mata. "Kau pasti menyesal dan akan kubuat kau bersujud memohon maaf padaku."

Membalas tatapan intens dari sepasang _ sapphire_ yang memandangnya tajam, Sasuke menyeringai sinis. "Selamanya aku tak akan pernah meminta maaf padamu. Karena..." terkekeh pelan, "Bagiku suatu hal wajar mencium kekasihnya. Iya, 'kan _**babby?"**_

_**Buk...**_

Dan sebuah pukulan pun melayang telak mengenai wajah sang pemuda _raven_, membuat semua orang yang menyaksikan pertikaian mereka di pinggir lapangan menahan napas dan juga memekik kaget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N.**

**Kuucapkan terima kasih untuk para reader, reviewer, silent reader, follower dan yang telah memfav fict amatirku ini. Terima kasih telah berkenan meluangkan waktu untuk berpartisifasi membaca, mereview dan apapun itu pada fict ini.**

**Flame atau apapun itu, kuterima selalu bila memang membangun ku sebagai newbi. Untuk segala kekurangannya, ku ucapkan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. #ojigi**

**Adapun untuk balasan review akan dibalas via PM. Semoga tetap berkenan pada fict ini.**

* * *

**.**

**Balasan review untuk yang tidak log in:**

**Shina-chan : salam kenal juga Shina-chan, thank's ya udah berkenan membaca dan mereview. Hm, SasuNaruIta ya? Ide bagus, nanti aku coba bikin scene buat mereka bertiga, tapi nunggu moment tepat ya. Semoga tidak kecewa dengan chap yang semakin terkesan gaje ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**REVIEW...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**OUR BOND**

**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi fict ini tulisan Sao.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, Typo's, alur maju mundur, cerita pasaran, dll.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, slight other.**

**Fict ini Sao dedikasikan untuk diri pribadi yang berkenan membaca. Tidak ada keuntungan yang Sao peroleh selain kepuasan selama penulisan fict ini. Tak ada pula niatan untuk membuat buruk suatu chara atau karya aslinya, semua murni untuk jalannya cerita.**

**Don't like, don't read. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding yang berada di belakangnya, Kyuubi kemudian menghela napasnya bosan. Sama sekali tak berminat turun tangan atau bahkan tak peduli pada apa yang tengah dilakukan kembarannya di lapangan basket, Kyuubi justru nampak terlihat santai. Terlalu pintar untuk turun tangan dan ikut campur urusan orang lain. Kyuubi sama sekali tak pernah suka dan sudi untuk bersikap sok pahlawan. Apalagi kini dia sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang apa yang telah terjadi antara kakaknya dengan pemuda berambut aneh tersebut. Sehingga sama sekali tak ada alasan baginya untuk turun tangan ke lapangan. Kyuubi pun akhirnya hanya memutuskan untuk menjadi salah satu penonton, sama halnya dengan orang-orang yang nampak berkerumun di pinggir lapangan. Dan rasanya pun ternyata tidak buruk juga. Sosok kembaran berambut pirangnya yang nampak begitu bernafsu menghajar habis-habisan pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya menghindar dan menangkis serangan yang dilancarkannya tersebut, Kyuubi akui adalah salah satu tontonan yang cukup menarik minatnya.

_Bodoh..._

Ya, memang terbilang cukup bodoh. Namun Kyuubi sepertinya harus memberikan penghargaan pada pemuda bodoh berambut pantat ayam tersebut, karena dengan begitu beraninya telah mencari masalah dengan kakak kembarnya yang _notabene_-nya adalah seorang ahli beladiri. Dan bahkan Kyuubi pun enggan mengakui bahwa kakak pirangnya tersebut hampir menguasai berbagai aliran seni beladiri. Terlalu gengsi baginya untuk mengagungkan betapa berbakatnya sang kakak.

"Kau tampak sangat menikmati semua ini?"

Sebuah suara bernada _monotone _yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah sampingnya, membuat Kyuubi menolehkan pandangannya sedikit guna melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Mendengus pelan, Kyuubi melipat kedua pergelangan tangannya di depan dada. "Seperti kau tidak saja." Ucapnya sarkastis.

"Hmp..." Bergumam pelan. Pemuda berambut merah tersebut membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot. Dilensa kacamata yang tengah dikenakannya, terpantul dengan jelas gambaran seorang pemuda yang nampak terus menyerang pemuda lainnya yang hanya terus dalam posisi bertahan. "Kau rupanya sama sekali tak peduli bila kakakmu menghabisi pemuda tersebut."

"Hm... Apa urusanku?" ucap pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan tersebut tak acuh.

"Kakakmu akan terlibat masalah besar." Jawabnya datar.

"Seperti hal penting saja untukku." Mendengus, Kyuubi kemudian menatap lawan bicaranya datar. "Dia sudah bukan lagi kakakku yang dulu."

Tersenyum miring, pemuda tersebut menatap Kyuubi merendahkan. "Kau benar-benar ingin kakakmu hancur, eh?"

"Menurutmu?" Kyuubi ikut tersenyum miring.

Melepaskan kacamatanya dan kemudian mengantonginya. Mata beriris _hazel_-nya pun akhirnya kembali terarah pada dua pemuda yang masih nampak sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka di tengah lapangan, sama sekali tak memperdulikan puluhan pasang mata yang memperhatikan. "Obsesimu benar-benar mengerikan, Kyuu."

"_Arigatou..." _ Pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan tersebut itu pun ikut kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, sebuah seringai pun terukir pada paras rupawannya. "Sasori _senpai."_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Melancarkan serangan secara terus menerus pada lawannya yang sedari tadi hanya bertahan, Naruto pun semakin terbakar emosinya karena merasa dipermainkan dan bahkan juga direndahkan.

_Tch... Yang benar saja._

Itu benar-benar penghinaan bagi seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda berambut _raven _dengan _style _unik tersebut benar-benar harus Naruto beri pelajaran agar tidak semakin kurang ajar dan menjadi-jadi. Sama sekali tak memperdulikan sosok lawan yang sudah sangat memprihatinkan dengan memar dan lebam yang tercetak jelas pada tubuh berkulit putih super mulus tersebut, Naruto pun semakin menambah intensitas serangannya. Ya, Naruto akan terus menyerangnya sampai puas. Baginya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemuda berengsek sialan yang harus dihancurkan.

'_Matilah, kau...'_

_**Srak...**_

_**Duagh...**_

Namun sayangnya, secepat Naruto akan menghantamkan tendangannya yang terkenal mematikan diantara lawan tandingnya selama ini, secepat itu pula sesosok pemuda berambut _raven _berkuncir lemas tiba-tiba datang. Mendorong dan menjauhkan Sasuke dari jangkauan serangan Naruto, kemudian menghadiahkan Naruto dengan sebuah pukulan telak pada perutnya.

"Uhuk..." Terbatuk pelan, Naruto segera menyipitkan matanya. '_Dia?' _Ya, tidak salah lagi. Sosok _raven_ itu memang cukup familliar bagi Naruto. Merasa kondisinya sudah kembali baik, Naruto menegakan tubuhnya yang tadi sempat terbungkuk sejenak. Sebuah senyum dingin pun nampak bertengger pada wajahnya. "Tentu saja. Uchiha, eh?" Mendecakan lidahnya sejenak, "Seharusnya aku tahu ini lebih awal. Tidak mungkin hanya ada satu Uchiha di sekolah ini, bukan?"

"Hn." Jawabnya atau gumamnya datar. Sementara satu Uchiha lainnya hanya bisa mendecih tak suka interaksinya dengan pujaan hatinya harus terganggu.

"Apa kabarmu, _Senpai?_" Naruto melebarkan senyumnya, "Kau nampaknya sudah pulih. Haruskah aku kembali memberimu hadiah di tempat yang sama sebagai salam pertemuan kembali?"

"Mulut dan omongan besarmu. Sama sekali tak merasa malu karena telah lengah dan memberikan celah pada penyerang lain." Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kemudian tersenyum mencemooh. "Kau benar-benar memalukan."

"Hoo~ Benarkah?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada _sing a song. _"Tidak 'kah justru tindakanmu yang memalukan, _Senpai?_ Mencampuri urusan orang lain, eh." Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya untuk sejenak dengan mata yang terbelalak, namun anehnya memancarkan kekagetan yang sangat begitu kentara dibuat-buat. "Ups... Aku lupa. Tentunya kau tak mungkin membiarkan adikmu terluka lebih jauh, bukan?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "Kau sungguh kakak yang sangat baik."

Mengeraskan ekspresinya, Itachi kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menilai. "Ternyata rumor itu memang benar adanya," Itachi tersenyum sinis. "Kau benar-benar semakin buruk, Naruto."

Menggedikan bahunya tak peduli, Naruto tersenyum datar. "Kuanggap itu pujian."

"Sudah cukup." Seorang pemuda berambut merah darah yang sedari tadi terdiam dan menyaksikan dari tempat yang cukup jauh, akhirnya datang menginterupsi, "Itachi, sebaiknya cepat kau bawa adikmu ke ruang UKS. Dan kau, Naruto—" Pemuda tersebut menunjuk kearah Naruto, "Ikut aku ke ruang konseling, aku butuh penjelasan tentang kekacauan yang telah kau buat."

"H—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan satu kata pun, Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa mengumpat saat lagi-lagi pemuda berambut merah tersebut kembali membuka suara. "Dia pun akan menemui ruang konseling setelah luka-lukanya selesai diobati."

"Ck... Kau menyebalkan, Nagato." Ungkap Naruto kesal sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk sang Ketua Osis, mendahului Nagato yang akhirnya segera mengekori langkah pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Kau menggangguku, Itachi." Ketus Sasuke yang kemudian ikut melangkahkan kakinya dari lapangan luas tersebut.

Sementara Itachi untuk sesaat hanya menatap datar kepergian sang adik dan tak lama menyusul langkah pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut.

Dan para penonton pun ikut membubarkan dirinya. Setidaknya mereka semua bersyukur telah mendapatkan tontonan menarik sebelum suara bel memerintahkan mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan masing-masing. Terima kasih pada seorang pemuda unik berambut mangkuk dan beralis tebal yang telah berteriak dengan semangat tentang apa yang tengah terjadi di lapangan basket _indoor _sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto mendudukan dirinya secara kasar pada kursi yang tersedia, sementara Nagato sudah terlebih dahulu mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang berada di hadapan Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa Uchiha Itachi juga berada di sekolah ini?" Tanya Naruto tajam.

"Pentingkah hal itu untuk aku beritahukan padamu?" Tanya Nagato dengan nada _monotone._

Naruto terdiam sejenak, matanya terlihat kosong.

"Aku tidak memberitahumu karena aku tahu kau tidak akan suka saat mengetahuinya," Tersenyum lembut, Nagato menatap Naruto lekat. "Lagi pula aku pikir keberadaannya tak akan membawa pengaruh besar padamu." Menggedikan bahunya tak acuh, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, kau sudah tak punya urusan apa pun lagi dengannya." Nagato memaku Naruto dengan iris uniknya, "Atau sebenarnya kau tak serius mengatakan hal itu? Kau masih me—"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Nagato!" Ucap Naruto setengah berteriak, "Kau dan pikiran gilamu benar-benar membuatku ingin memukul wajahmu." Desisnya.

"Waw, respon yang luar biasa." Nagato tersenyum skeptis.

Berdecak pelan, Naruto kemudian melemparkan pandangan bosan pada pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya, sebuah meja membatasi mereka. "Katakan apa tujuanmu membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kau sangat kekanakan, Naruto." Nagato menumpukan dagunya dengan tangan yang membentuk menara di atas meja, tatapan matanya yang beriris unik seperti riak air nampak menatap datar kearah Naruto.

Memutar bola matanya bosan, Naruto melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakannya di atas perut. "Jangan mencapku seenaknya, Nagato. Kau sama sekali tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi." Sahutnya sinis.

"Ho~ Benarkah?" Nagato meraih sebuah buku yang tersimpan di dalam laci meja dan kemudian menuliskan nama Uzumaki Naruto ke dalam buku tersebut.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "Sejak kapan kau bertugas sebagai bagian Konseling?" Mendengus pelan dan kemudian terkekeh miris, "Jangan bilang Kakek kita yang terhormat begitu pelit untuk mempekerjakan seorang guru konseling?"

"Bukan." Nagato menutup buku tersebut dan kemudian menatap Naruto jengah, "Kau salah bila bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Aku sendiri yang meminta Beliau untuk mengurusi masalah ini. Ya, bisa dibilang latihan untuk masa depanku nanti."

"Oh... Baik hati seperti biasa, eh?" Cibir Naruto.

"Kau jauh lebih baik hati dariku, Naruto." Nagato mengulas senyum tipis.

Berdecak pelan, Naruto menatap Nagato jengah. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang lainnya."

"Mengenai itu, aku baru resmi bekerja semenjak mendengar kalian berdua akan bersekolah di sini." Jawabnya santai, tak memperdulikan Naruto yang langsung menghadiahinya tatapan tajam dari iris _sapphire_-nya.

"Sialan kau, Nagato." Umpatnya kesal.

Menggedikan bahunya tak acuh, pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut justru tersenyum. "Bukankah aku begitu pintar, Naruto?"

"Ya," Iris _sapphire_-nya menatap tajam pemuda yang tengah memainkan pena di atas meja. "Sampai-sampai aku ingin menabrakmu dengan mobilku sekarang juga." Dan suara kekehan pemuda merah di depannya membuat Naruto mendengus. "Kau sengaja ingin mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik kami. Betapa mulianya dirimu, sepupuku tersayang."

"Aku hanya tahu kalian akan sering keluar masuk ruangan ini." Mengulas senyum lembut, Nagato menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada pemuda pirang yang segera meraih amplop tersebut secara kasar. "Kuharap kau benar-benar memberikannya pada Paman Minato. Tidak baik lho menyembunyikan surat teguran."

Memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Kau terlalu berharap bila begitu. Seperti aku sudi saja." —_**Grek— **_Dan suara kursi yang bergeser menjadi penanda pemuda pirang tersebut bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Aku lebih memilih membuangnya ke tempat pembuangan sampah." Naruto benar-benar langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang tersedia di sudut ruangan tersebut, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

Sementara Nagato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat melihat tingkah kurang ajar sepupunya tepat secara langsung di depan matanya sendiri. "Naruto, kau tentunya tak berpikir terbebas dari hukuman begitu saja, bukan?"

Menghentikan langkahnya tepat ketika tangannya menyentuh knop pintu, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Katakan saja apa hukumanku?" Tanyanya dengan nada tak tertarik.

"Membersihkan lorong sekolah,"

"Hanya itu?"

"Tentu tidak." Nagato bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Aku bahkan belum selesai mengatakan apa hukumanmu." Seulas senyum ganjil tercetak pada wajah tampannya.

Dan Naruto sudah sangat tahu arti dari senyum sang sepupu _**tersayangnya**_ tersebut. Ya, sudah teramat sangat paham.

'_Bencana...'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa tidak terlalu keterlaluan?" Deidara menatap miris sepupunya yang tengah mencabuti rumput liar yang nampak sudah memanjang dan tumbuh subur dengan liar di halaman belakang sekolah, didekat gedung seni yang sudah lama tak terpakai karena telah mendapat tempat pengganti yang jauh lebih megah. Keadaan sepupunya tersebut sangat begitu mengenaskan bagi Deidara, peluh tampak bercucuran dan membasahi seragam pemuda pirang tersebut. Sukses membuat seragamnya tampak menempel erat pada tubuh berkulit kecoklatannya.

"Setidaknya itu akan membuatnya jera untuk membuat masalah dalam waktu dekat ini." Jawab Nagato ringan tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada pada kedua tangannya.

"Tapi..." Deidara menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kasihan, Naruto. Aku yakin ini pertama kalinya dia mengerjakan hal yang seperti itu. Selama ini dia, 'kan selalu—"

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu, Dei." Sela Nagato. Pemuda berambut merah darah tersebut sudah tak lagi memfokuskan pandangannya pada lembaran kertas, mata beriris uniknya pun ikut menatap pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang nampak sesekali menyeka peluhnya dengan punggung tangan. "Aku hanya ingin bertindak seprofesional mungkin. Naruto sudah membuat keributan dan melukai Uchiha Sasuke hingga babak belur."

"Profesional, huh?" Sahut Deidara dengan nada mencibir, "Bagiku justru ini sama sekali tidak profesional. Naruto tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, dia pasti punya alasan tersendiri." Belanya.

"Tetap saja." Nagato bangkit dari tempat duduknya, kaki jenjangnya berjalan perlahan menuju kawat pembatas. Mendesah lelah dan tersenyum kecut, "Naruto tidak boleh kita biarkan semakin terjerumus terlalu dalam."

Deidara terpaku, "J-Jangan bilang kau..." Dan senyuman Nagato akhirnya membungkam erat mulut Deidara. Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, pemuda cantik tersebut mengurut ujung pangkal hidungnya. "Kau selalu seenaknya, Nagato." Desahnya lelah.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit berguna bagi mereka." Nagato tersenyum skeptis, "Naruto membutuhkan perhatian lebih untuk saat ini. Bibi Kushina merupakan penopang Naruto."

Bangkit dari duduknya, Deidara melangkahkan kaki mendekati Nagato. Mata beriris _aquamarine_-nya untuk sejenak menyapu kearah seluruh penjuru atap sekolah, memastikan hanya mereka berdua yang tengah berada di tempat tersebut. Ada perasaan tak nyaman yang mengganggu dirinya. Diperhatikan dan seperti sedang dikuntit oleh seseorang.

_Nihil._

Menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan, Deidara tersenyum lelah. Sepertinya Deidara memang telalu paranoid untuk beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Sementara Nagato hanya mengangkat sebelah alis mendapati sikap Deidara yang nampak tak biasa. Bukan tidak tahu atau sama sekali tak peduli, Nagato bahkan sudah menyadari bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan pemuda pirang panjang tersebut selama beberapa hari ini. Nagato hanya menunggu hingga sepupunya tersebut bercerita secara sukarela padanya. Bukankah selama ini pun selalu begitu?

"Nagato..."

Mendengar panggilan dari sang sepupu, Nagato pun tersadar dari pemikirannya. "Hm?"

"Beri tahu aku." Iris _aquamarine_-nya nampak menatapnya lekat dan penuh harap.

"Beri tahu?" Beonya heran.

"Hmp..." Deidara menganggukan kepalanya secara berulang. "Beri tahu aku semua yang telah kau rencanakan? Aku yakin kau pasti sudah menyusun banyak rencana untuk Naruto."

Melipat kedua lengannya dan menempatkannya di depan dada, iris riak airnya menyipit menatap Deidara. "Bagaimana mendapatkan kesimpulan seperti itu?"

Mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, Deidara menatap Nagato tepat kearah mata. "Hanya menebak saja. Diantara kita berdua, kau adalah orang yang paling memperdulikan Naruto. Tidak... Tidak..." Deidara mencoba meralat ucapannya sendiri saat Nagato mengangkat alisnya tinggi, "Bahkan tidak hanya Naruto, tapi kami semua." Deidara mengulas senyum simpul. "Lagi pula aku sudah bersama denganmu lama, jadi mudah saja menebaknya."

"Kata-katamu terlalu ambigu, Deidara." Nagato menatap Deidara aneh dan kemudian meringis jijik, "Kita ini seperti pasangan homo saja. Maaf mengecewakanmu, aku masih seratus persen menyukai dada dan _vagina _ wanita."

"_Hentai." _Seru Deidara seraya memukul kepala merah Nagato dengan lembaran kertas milik Nagato yang digulung dan yang entah bagaimana serta kapan direbut dari pemiliknya, "Bagaimana bisa kau memunculkan sisi lain dirimu di tengah percakapan serius kita?"

Mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa lumayan sakit, Nagato meniup poni uniknya. "Aku tidak pernah merasa kita sedang berbicara serius." Ucapnya kesal.

"Sudahlah," Ketus Deidara kesal. "Kembali pada pokok pembicaraan kita. Aku sedang tidak ingin merepotkan diriku dengan dirimu yang memiliki berbagai macam sisi."

"Lagi-lagi kau berkata sesuatu yang tidak jelas, Dei."

"Nagato..." Desis Deidara dengan mata memicing tajam. "Gggrrr..."

Meringis pelan ketika mendengar geraman Deidara, Nagato pun akhirnya kembali pada mode seriusnya. "Padahal aku hanya sedang ingin bercanda," menggedikan bahunya, "Tapi ternyata bukan waktu yang tepat." Menatap Deidara lekat, sebuah senyum terulas pada wajahnya. "Ini akan memakan waktu yang lama."

"Kita punya hak ekslusif sebagai anggota OSIS, jadi tak masalah sepertinya." Timpal Deidara ringan.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping guna melihat sosok yang telah membayanginya dari matahari. Kedua _sapphire_-nya sontak mendelik tak suka saat mengetahui siapa sosok tersebut. Kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan kegiatannya mencabut rumput, Naruto sama sekali tak memperdulikan sosok di belakangnya yang masih saja menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng.

"Tidak sopan mengabaikan seseorang yang berniat baik padamu." Ucap sosok di belakangnya.

"..." Diam, Naruto masih tak mengacuhkan sosok tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu. Setelah kau menerimanya, aku akan langsung pergi."

"..." Masih sibuk dengan rumput-rumput yang tubuh subur dan memanjang.

"Naruto, kau benar-benar membenciku rupanya."

Mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat, Naruto bangkit dan membalikan tubuhnya. Mata beriris _sapphire_-nya memicing tajam, giginya bergemeretak. "Berhenti mengganggu pekerjaanku, _Senpai._ Keberadaanmu hanya akan membuatku muak." Desisnya tajam.

Tersenyum penuh pemakluman, sosok tersebut mendekat kearah Naruto. Dibukakannya kepalan sebelah tangan Naruto agar menggenggam minum kaleng yang dibawakannya. "Aku paham kenapa kau marah padaku. Tapi kejadian dua tahun itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku." Sosok _Senpai _yang ternyata adalah Itachi Uchiha itu pun berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto.

Sementara Naruto hanya menatap getir minuman kaleng yang berada digenggaman tangan kanannya, sebelum akhirnya melemparkan minuman kaleng tersebut kearah pohon terdekat. —_**Krack— **_Suara benturan pun terdengar keras. "Omong kosong, _Senpai. _Kau tak mungkin pernah bisa memahamiku. Kau sama saja dengan yang lainnya, benar-benar memuakan."

.

.

.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari Naruto, seorang pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan nampak menyeringai. Bersiul pelan dan mengantongi kedua telapak tangannya, Kyuubi pun mulai beranjak dari balik pohon yang sudah cukup lama didiaminya. "Akhirnya tiba dimana saat aku bisa menemukan celah yang akan membuatmu merasakan apa yang kurasakan selama ini, eh... Kakak."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Meringis tertahan ketika sudut bibirnya yang terluka cukup lebar, Sasuke menepis tangan yang sedari tadi sibuk mengobati luka. "Aku bisa sendiri."

"A-Aku me-ngerti, Uchiha_-san._" Gadis berambut _indigo _tersebut itu pun meletakan peralatan P3K yang sedari tadi digunakannya di atas lemari kecil yang terletak di tempat tidur ruangan kesehatan tersebut. "A-Aku a-akan memban-tu S-Shizune _sensei _k-Kalau se-perti itu. P-Permi-si."

"Hyuuga..." Panggilnya saat gadis berambut _indigo _panjang tersebut hendak berlalu, "_Arigatou."_

Dan ucapan bernada datar tersebut sukses membuat rona merah menjalari wajah sang gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut, sebelum akhirnya secepat mungkin berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

Sepeninggalnya gadis bermata unik tersebut, Sasuke lebih memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dari pada mengobati luka pada wajah dan tubuhnya yang nampak mengenaskan. Mata _onyx-nya _menerawang dan tak lama kemudian pemuda tersebut meringis. "Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini, _Dobe_?"

.

.

.

_Sasuke terus membidikan kameranya ke segala sudut penjuru tempat yang tengah disinggahinya. Iris _onyx_-nya menyorot tajam guna mencari sesuatu yang terasa menarik untuk dijadikan titik fokus kamera DSLR yang tengah dipegangnya._

_Merasa tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri kawasan sekolah yang sebenarnya bukan tempat seharusnya dirinya berada._

"_Aissh... Kenapa tinggi sekali?"_

_Mendengar sebuah suara cempreng bernada frustasi secara tiba-tiba, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut itu pun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan iris _onyx_-nya melebar untuk sejenak, sosok itu... Tanpa harus berpikir ulang, Sasuke pun segera membidikan kameranya. Sebuah gambar berkwalitas pun didapatkannya, terabadikan dalam memori kameranya._

_Secara berulang dan sampai tak terhitung jumlahnya, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut terus saja membidik sosok pemuda pirang yang nampak kepayahan untuk meraih kertas yang nampak tersangkut diantara helai kelopak bunga sakura yang tampak bermekaran. Beruntungnya Sasuke yang lebih menyukai memotret tanpa suara kamera._

_Namun, gerakan yang baru saja akan kembali menekan _shutter _kamera segera terhenti ketika sosok tersebut memandang tepat kearahnya. Sosok tersebut nampak tersenyum dan melambai kearahnya, sontak membuat sang_ raven _ tertegun. _

"_Hei, kau yang di samping pohon itu. Bisa kau kemari sebentar?"_

_Entah terhipnotis atau apa pun itu, tiba-tiba saja kaki Sasuke terasa bergerak sendiri untuk mendekat kearah sang pemanggil._

"_Namaku Namikaze Naruto, kau salah satu peserta lomba yang datang dari luar Uzushio, ya?" Dan lagi-lagi entah kenapa Sasuke dibuat mengangguk begitu saja, seperti orang terhipnotis. "Bisa kau tolong aku untuk meraih kertas itu?" Pemuda pirang tersebut menunjuk secarik kertas di dahan yang cukup tinggi, "Tiba-tiba saja terlepas dari tanganku dan angin kencang menerbangkannya ke atas sana. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin merepotkan siapa pun, tapi—" Dia menunjuk kaki kirinya yang nampak di perban, "Aku mengalami cidera lutut ringan, jadi aku sama sekali tak bisa memanjat atau sekedar melompat." Meringis pelan dan menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Aku sangat memohon bantuannya. Aku tak akan bisa menjadi salah satu peserta bila tak ada formulir itu."_

_**Hup...**_

_Tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, Sasuke segera melompat dan tanpa kesulitan apa pun kertas itu pun berhasil diraihnya. Kemudian kertas tersebut segera diserahkannya pada sosok pirang yang menatapnya penuh antusias._

"_Keren!" Teriak sosok pirang tersebut penuh kekaguman, "Apa kau pemain basket? Aku ini pemain basket, lho. Aku berharap suatu hari nanti bisa bermain basket denganmu." Terkekeh pelan dan kemudian menyerahkan sebuah _handband _yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari salah satu kantung celananya. "Maaf, aku hanya bisa memberimu ini karena telah menyelamatkanku dari kegagalan dini. Aku harap kau mau menerimanya, itu buatan tangan _Kaa-san_ku sendiri dan juga jimat keberuntunganku, lho."_

_Sasuke hanya terdiam saat pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto tersebut menggenggam tangannya dan memasangkan _handband _tersebut pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. Entah bagaimana, Sasuke merasakan sengatan listrik ringan yang menyerangnya. Dan saat sosok yang ternyata memiliki mata seindah langit musim siang tersebut melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Sasuke merasa— _

—_Kosong._

"_Wah, warna biru tua cocok sekali untukmu. Aku harap kau pun menyukainya. Memang sederhana sih, tapi lu—"_

_Drrrtt... Drrrttt..._

_Sebuah suara getaran nyaring pun akhirnya membungkam mulut pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi mengoceh tersebut. Pemuda bermata seindah langit siang pada musim panas tersebut meraih sebuah benda persegi tipis dari salah satu saku celananya. "Wah, sepertinya aku harus pergi." Ucap sosok tersebut setelah melihat layar benda tersebut, senyum tipis tersungging diwajahnya yang... Entahlah Sasuke bingung menyebutnya tampan atau—_

'_Manis.' Akhirnya setelah cukup lama bergelut dalam pemikirannya, pemuda _raven _itu pun menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan sosok pirang bermata _sapphire _tersebut._

"_Aku harap kita bisa secepatnya kembali bertemu. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu." Ucapan pemuda pirang tersebut itu pun berhasil mengembalikan fokus Sasuke. _

_Dan ada tak rela dalam benak Sasuke saat sosok pirang yang sedari tadi mengoceh tersebut tiba-tiba melambaikan tangan dan berbalik arah untuk meninggalkannya._

"_Kau tahu?" Sosok tersebut menoleh, "Kau tampak cocok dengan kameramu, tapi sepertinya kau akan jauh lebih pantas bila memasukan bola basket ke dalam ring." Dan sosok tersebut itu pun benar-benar berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi hanya terpaku di tempat._

"_Senyumnya... Indah sekali." Ucapnya lirih._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Deidara menatap takjub sepupu merah darahnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, pemuda cantik tersebut memberi tepuk tangan singkat dan juga berdecak kagum. "Kau benar-benar jenius, Nagato. Semenjak dulu pun aku tak pernah meragukan kejeniusanmu dalam mengatur rencana."

"Jangan berlebihan, Dei. Semua belum tentu terealisasikan." Ungkap Nagato.

"Kau benar, tapi tetap saja." Deidara mengerutkan kening, "Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Katakan."

" 'Mereka' bagaimana? Lalu, bagaimana dengan paman Minato dan juga yang lainnya?"

"Menurutmu?" Nagato tersenyum miring.

"Sialan kau, Nagato." Umpat Deidara, "Kau semakin membuatku membenci sisi iblismu."

"Segala sesuatu membutuhkan tumbal dan juga pengorbanan. Lagi pula—" Nagato kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Naruto dan saat itu juga kedua matanya melihat dua sosok yang sukses membuat Nagato mencengkeram erat kawat pembatas. "— mereka harus disingkirkan."

Dan Deidara pun merasakan aura yang terasa menekan menguar dari sosok pemuda berambut merah darah yang berada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah menyenderkan punggungnya dengan santai di salah satu sudut tersembunyi tempat tersebut.

"_Well, _sepertinya sudah akan dimulai." Memasang kacamata yang sedari tadi dimainkan jari-jari lentiknya, pemuda tersebut mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah langit. "Kau pasti akan menyukai semua ini, Gaara."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring terdengar mendominasi acara makan malam di kediaman Namikaze. Ketiga pria bermarga Namikaze tersebut nampak begitu khidmat dalam menyantap makanan yang terhidang di hadapan mereka.

Mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang terasa begitu kaku, Minato mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet yang tersedia khusus dan kemudian berdehem pelan. Namun nampaknya tindakannya tersebut sama sekali tak menghasilkan respon apa pun. Menghela napas pelan, Minato pun mulai membuka suaranya. "Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian?"

"..."

"..."

Merasa tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh kedua putera kembar namun tak serupa tersebut, sang kepala keluarga Namikaze itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum penuh pemakluman. '_Memangnya apa yang bisa aku harapkan?'_

"Membosankan."

Dan setelah sekian lama kembali dalam keheningan, salah seorang dari keturunan Namikaze dan Uzumaki tersebut itu pun akhirnya ada yang berkenan membuka suaranya. Sementara satunya lagi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Begitukah?" Minato tersenyum simpul, "Aku menyarankan agar kau meluaskan pergaulanmu, Kyuu."

Mendengus pelan, pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan tersebut menatap sang kepala keluarga tersebut datar. "Seperti penting saja untukku."

"Tentu penting, Kyuu. Ingat fakta bahwa manusia adalah makhluk sosial." Minato lagi-lagi kembali mengulas senyum, "Seberapa hebatnya pun seseorang, dia tak mungkin bisa hidup sendiri. Semakin sering kau berinteraksi dengan seseorang, maka ka—"

_**Grek...**_

Suara kursi yang bergeser pun membuat Minato menghentikan ucapannya. Iris _cerulean_-nya nampak berbinar sendu untuk sejenak saat melihat ekspresi sang putera sulung, namun sesegera mungkin ditutupinya dengan kembali tersenyum. "Kau sudah selesai, Naruto?"

"..." Tak menjawab, putera sulung Namikaze tersebut hanya menatap datar sang ayah sebelum akhirnya berlalu begitu saja.

Sementara Namikaze Kyuubi hanya bisa mencengkeram erat permukaan meja tanpa sepengetahuan sang ayah dan sang kakak. _'Selalu Naruto yang menjadi poros keluarga ini.'_

"Anak itu benar-benar," Minato menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Kyuubi yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. "Sampai mana tadi?" Minato tersenyum pada putera bungsunya, namun senyum tersebut segera pudar saat sang putera ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku selesai." Ucapnya datar dan kemudian ikut berlalu, meninggalkan sang ayah yang hanya bisa menghela napas lelah dengan senyum getir yang nampak menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Memutar bola matanya bosan, Naruto kemudian melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Apa penolakanku kemarin belum cukup jelas paman?"

Sementara sosok berambut coklat jabrik di hadapannya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya antusias. "Aku anggap kau sama sekali belum menjawab."

_Keras kepala._

Naruto terkadang membenci sosok paman yang banyak orang bilang begitu mirip dengannya, baik rupa maupun sikap. Mendesah lelah, Naruto pun juga menatap lelah adik dari mendiang Ibunya tersebut.

'Kaa-san, _ya?' _Batin Naruto pahit.

Seketika rasa perih dan linu kembali menggerogoti rongga dadanya. "Aku benar-benar tak berminat lagi dengan basket, Paman. Berhentilah mengusik ketenanganku. Biarkan aku menjauh dari bola oranye itu, Paman." Ungkap Naruto terkesan lelah.

Terhenyak.

Sosok pelatih basket tersebut hanya dapat menatap sepupunya miris. '_Sampai sedalam itukah lukamu, Naruto?'_

"Kalau sudah tak ada hal penting lainnya yang ingin _Sensei _bicarakan denganku. Permisi, _Sensei._"

'_Tidak... Ini tak boleh dibiarkan.'_

"Naruto..."

Panggilan sang paman yang baru saja dilewatinya sesaat yang lalu membuat langkah pemuda pirang tersebut terhenti. Menoleh, Naruto mendapati paman sekaligus _Sensei_-nya tersebut telah berganti posisi menghadap gedung sekolah. Dan entah kenapa, Naruto merasakan firasat buruk saat senyum sang paman telah lenyap serta berganti memasang wajah berekspresi serius.

"_One on one _denganku, aku berjanji tak akan mengusikmu lagi kalau kau menang."

Benar saja. Rupanya bertemu sang paman tepat di gerbang sekolah selalu harus membuatnya terkejut karena kejutan yang tak terduga dari sosok pria yang tekenal dengan keramahannya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N.**

**Huaaa... fict ini lama banget ga update. Ada yang masih inget gak ya? #Ngarep**

**Untuk fict 'Psikopat, eh?' sama 'Mistake' atau pun s**_**equel **_**dari fict-fict Sao itu tinggal edit dan publish kok. Tapi sayangnya Sao ga tahu kapan bisa publish, Sao lagi agak sedikit gak mood. Pasti banyak yang bisa nebak dong alasannya kenapa?**

**Hehe, tapi Sao gak bakal discontinue kok. Terlalu sayang malah. Sao Cuma mau balikin mood dan fokus ke event opposite day tanggal 10 nanti. Oke, udah terlalu banyak curcolan Sao.**

**Seperti biasa, Arigatou untuk seluruh reader, silent reader, reviewer, follower dan yang telah memfav fict Sao, serta seluruh yang berkenan mampir. Mohon maaf untuk typo, kata hilang, keOOCan chara dan lain-lain yang terasa mengganggu saat membaca. Sao gak ada niat buruk apa pun kok, Cuma buat berjalannya cerita. Yosh... arigatou gozaimassu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berkenan kembali mereview?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Balasan review...**

**Hanazawa kay **_: Arigatou, Kay-san. Jangan marah ya karena Sao sok akrab. #natap melas._

**Harpaairiry : **_sudah dinext, maaf menunggu lama._

**Mifta cinya : **_sebagian memang karena itu, tapi sebagian besar ada karena faktor lain. Itachi akhirnya sama Kyuubi kok. Kan mereka baru ketemu sekali. Maaf lama update._

**Fuyuto Yuuki : **_Gomen, mengecewakan. Kemampuan Naru masih harus dirahasiakan dari muka umum, lagi pula Sao mau buat si anak ayam ngebuntutin si rubah mungil. #ApaHubungannya. Sudah dilanjut, maaf lama._

**Alta0sapphire : **_Ciuman Naru Cuma buat Sasu, ya walau pun baru sekedar di titik lain. Sudah dilanjut, maaf lama._

**Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : **_Aduduh... maaf kali ini lama update. Hehe, dibilang suka sebenarnya... ada sesuatu antara mereka di masa lalu. Pasti, si anak ayam kan gampang tersulut emosi klo tentang tu rubah mungil._

**Guardian's feel **_: Arigatou. Hmp... di sini agak sedikit diperlihatkan scene awal mereka ketemu, maaf belum secara rinci tapi. Maaf lama._

**Angel Muaffi : **_Ehehe... ada alasan tersendiri kenapa sikap mereka seperti ini. Aku harap tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Hmp... rencana yang bisa buat si Naru makin ganas sama Minato tentunya. Wkwk... Sao lagi pengen Minato jadi ayah teraniaya. Ngalah sih enggak, tapi emang udah dari scene-nya Itachi bakal berhenti dan pindah haluan ke Kyuubi. Maaf lama._

**Versetta : **_Huaaa... gomen karena buat karakter Naru jadi nyebelin. Kyuubi emang selama ini kurang diperhatikan orang sekitarnya. Itachi ada masa lalu sama Naruto. Tenang aja, Itachi akhirnya sama Kyuubi kok. Itu serahin ke si anak ayam. Maaf lama._

**Dwi2 : **_Ehehe... gomen ne udah membuat Kyuu kayak gitu, tapi sekarang udah ada bang Tachi kok. Maaf lama update._

**All : **_Maaf lama update. Sao juga minta maaf klo ada reviewer yang terlewatkan atau salah nulis nama._

**Jaa~**

**Salam**

**Saory**


End file.
